


Don't miss me

by Ksenia_Franz2017



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksenia_Franz2017/pseuds/Ksenia_Franz2017
Summary: — Однажды ты поймёшь, что никто не властен над смертью... даже ты. Это будет самый страшный, самый болезненный урок в твоей жизни, но ты запомнишь его навсегда.





	Don't miss me

**Author's Note:**

> В общем, пересматривала я тут Шерлока на досуге и поняла, что с Шерлоком Мэри взаимодействует куда лучше, нежели с Джоном. У них какая-то особая атмосфера и особые отношения. И вот, не дав мне вдоволь насладиться их дуэтом, создатели убили Мэри. Сказать, что я была расстроена, не сказать ничего. И тем не менее, именно этот поворот сюжета побудил меня написать фанфик. 
> 
> Мне очень нравится идея с игрой воображения, по которой Джон начинает видеть Мэри уже после её смерти. И я подумала, что вполне возможно, что у Шерлока было то же самое, поскольку, мне кажется, для него её смерть тоже стала сильным ударом. Так и появилась идея для данной работы. Однако чем больше я думала о ней, тем сильнее мне нравился пейринг Шерлок/Мэри, поэтому эта работа со временем приобрела романтический подтекст, из-за чего стала ещё более мрачной и ангстовой. 
> 
> Я впервые берусь за работу со смертью персонажа и надеюсь, что у меня получилось передать всю трагедию данного события. 
> 
> Обложка:  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c845122/v845122858/1f775d/8T8y7SxfnZQ.jpg

_Я скучаю. Это единственное объяснение моей тяги к прошлому.  
©Эльчин Сафарли «Мне тебя обещали»_

  
  


_Ты научила меня и смиряться со временем. «Оно должно непременно уходить, чтобы мы, тоскуя, переосмысливали его, отбирая самое важное. Это важное непременно пригодится в новом дне, который мы можем сделать лучше вчерашнего». Теперь я так и делаю. Только без тебя.  
©Эльчин Сафарли «Мне тебя обещали»_

  
  
__

***

  
  
       _— Шерлок. Ты мне… так нравишься… Я говорила?_  
       _— Да… да, говорила._  


_* * *_

  
       __  
Он так и не смог смириться. Всё время он прокручивал в голове эти слова и не мог забыть их, «отфильтровать», перестать думать.  
      Столько времени он пытался снова научиться жить как раньше, но всё тщетно. Не помогало ничего: ни Джон, который сравнительно недавно начал снова с ним разговаривать, ни миссис Хадсон, пытающаяся следить за ним почти каждую минуту, ни Майкрофт, что начал появляться на пороге дома 221B по Бейкер-стрит дважды за день. А малышку Рози после _Её_ смерти он даже не навещал. Практически не ел, не выходил из дома и очень редко соглашался с кем-либо перекинуться парой слов. И, отгородившись ото всех, довольно часто запирался у себя в комнате, начиная играть на скрипке.  
      Из его спальни постоянно доносилась одна и та же мелодия. В начале такая нежная, лёгкая, счастливая, с небесным отливом(1) и плавными переходами от низких нот к более высоким, которая потом меняла тональность с ми-мажора на си-мажор, приобретая чуть тревожный оттенок. Музыка постепенно мрачнела, отдавая металлическим привкусом на кончике языка и блекло-серым окрасом сгущающихся туч. В нотах слышались тревога, страх и отчаяние. Громкость и темп возрастали, а мелодия с каждым новым тактом становилась всё выше и выше, пока не поднималась до режущего уши звука. А затем скрипка замолкала на несколько секунд, после чего композиция снова меняла тональность… На сей раз уже на си-минор. Эта часть по сравнению с предыдущей казалась очень тихой и умиротворённой. Нужно было напрячь слух, чтобы услышать первые ноты.  
      Первоначально могло показаться, что она являла собой долгожданное спокойствие, но это заблуждение рассеивалось почти сразу. Стоит лишь вслушаться, как становилось понятно, что спокойствие на самом деле оборачивалось скорбью, а вместо такого желанного радостно-жёлтого цвета сознание окутывал густой иссиня-чёрный. Вся часть сопровождалась постоянным вибрато, и нельзя было утверждать наверняка, задумано ли так было изначально или у Шерлока просто на этом месте каждый раз начинали дрожать пальцы. Музыка была настолько проникновенна, что вызывала слёзы у каждого, кто так неосторожно решался пройти в это время мимо дома 221B по Бейкер-стрит. Шерлоку казалось, что у него самого тоже выступают слёзы, потому что глаза начинало щипать, а к горлу подкатывал ком, но он всё равно продолжал играть. Скрипка звучала так же тихо, как и в самом начале, постепенно сходя на нет, а затем и вовсе замолкала… Теперь уже надолго. Вся эта композиция словно отражала целую жизнь… _Её_ жизнь… С самой их встречи и до того рокового дня. И с каждым днем становилось только хуже.  
      Миссис Хадсон бросала сочувственные взгляды на Шерлока каждый раз, когда тот выглядывал из комнаты после долгой игры на скрипке. Она знала, кому посвящена эта музыка, знала, насколько трудно Шерлоку сейчас… Возможно, даже труднее, чем Джону. Но ничего поделать она не могла, поэтому единственное, на что она решалась — это приглядывать за ним, чтобы, если появится необходимость, помешать ему натворить ещё больше глупостей.  
      Шерлок пытался завалить себя работой, чтобы не оставалось времени думать о чём-то своём, но, словно по закону подлости, интересных дел не попадалось, а Скотланд-Ярд внезапно научился решать загадки без помощи Шерлока. Поэтому он и глушил свою печаль скрипкой, но, откровенно говоря, это не очень-то и помогало.  
  
      — Красиво. Мне нравится, — внезапно раздался мягкий женский голос за спиной детектива, когда тот в очередной раз закончил играть. Шерлока присутствие другого человека ничуть не удивило: он медленно и аккуратно положил скрипку на стол возле окна и лишь потом обернулся. В кресле Джона сидела блондинка и искренне улыбалась, отчего на щеках ее проступили такие очаровательные ямочки.  
      — Я ждал тебя, — говорит Шерлок, игнорируя её реплику. Он уселся в своё кресло напротив неё и, как обычно, сложил руки «домиком». Улыбка на лице женщины погасла, а взгляд слегка помрачнел.  
      — Я знаю, — просто ответила она, слегка поджимая губы. Он поразился тому, насколько жалок сейчас. Он подавлен настолько, что ему не нужен даже морфий, чтобы _её_ увидеть. Вот она — сидит перед ним: вся такая солнечная, радостная, живая… и даже не в его чертогах… просто здесь, рядом.  
      — Тебе нужна помощь, Шерлок. Ты убиваешь себя, — продолжила она. От былой улыбки ничего не осталось.  
      — Со мной всё в порядке, — солгал он, зная заранее, что обман не останется незамеченным.  
      — Ты знаешь, что это не так, — настаивала женщина, даже не собираясь уступать. — Ты должен это прекратить.  
      — Я не хочу, чтобы ты ушла. Теперь уже навсегда, — не скрывая страха, сказал Шерлок. Он не был готов отпустить её… не хотел отпускать. Сейчас для него она была живой. Он цеплялся за эту ниточку, которая не давала ему скатиться глубоко вниз. Если он отпустит её, то признает Мэри мёртвой и потеряет навсегда.  
      — Ты должен снова научиться жить без меня, — с сожалением произнесла она.  
      — Но я не хочу, — упрямо стоял на своём он.  
      — Я в твоей голове, Шерлок. Ты споришь сам с собой, — качая головой, прошептала женщина. Шерлок не нашёл, что ответить, поэтому так и продолжал молчать. Они просидели в тишине несколько минут, смотря друг на друга.  
      — Я боюсь забыть тебя, — нарушил молчание Шерлок. — Боюсь забыть твой голос, твой запах… боюсь забыть цвет твоих глаз или твою улыбку. Я боюсь забыть хоть что-то, что связано с тобой, потому что это всё, что у меня осталось от тебя. Мне кажется, что, если я хотя бы на секунду попытаюсь прогнать тебя из своей головы, в этот же миг перестану помнить. И мне страшно, Мэри, — взволнованно сказал он, впервые за долгое время признавая свои страхи. Мэри лишь грустно смотрела на него, не смея перебить или остановить. Глаза её едва заметно блестели, и это не укрылось от внимательного взгляда Шерлока.  
      — Этого не будет, — тихо проговорила она в ответ на его слова. — Ты знаешь, что этого не случится. Только не с тобой, — отрицательно покачала головой. — Ты настолько сильно хотел меня запомнить, что, сам того не замечая, поселил меня глубоко в своём сознании. Ты создал отдельную комнату в своих «чертогах», отвёл мне место в своём сердце, лишь бы не забыть меня. Отныне я всегда буду с тобой, хочешь ты этого или нет. Тебе нечего бояться, Шерлок.  
      Он на мгновение прикрыл глаза, дабы привести мысли в порядок, но не прошло и минуты, как раздался стук в дверь и щёлкнул замок, оповещая Шерлока о посетителе. Когда он открыл глаза, Мэри напротив него уже не было, а в дверях стоял Майкрофт, как всегда, опиравшийся на свой зонт. Он быстро окинул брата взглядом, стараясь оценить его состояние, что не укрылось от внимания Шерлока. В последнее время Майкрофт стал появляться здесь очень часто. Шерлок знал, что он боится того, что тот не справится с потерей Мэри и снова сорвётся. Его нельзя было винить, поскольку Майкрофт очень дорожил Шерлоком и переживал за него… Пусть постоянно отрицал это, старался не показывать, но всё же всегда пытался уберечь брата от любых неприятностей.  
      — Ты список составил? — наигранно спокойно спросил Холмс-старший. Во взгляде читалось беспокойство и страх… в голосе — пустое равнодушие. Иногда Шерлок задавался вопросом, умел ли Майкрофт так безупречно скрывать свои истинные эмоции раньше, или же это на правительственной службе всех обучают этому искусству.  
      — Я ничего не принимал, — так же спокойно ответил Шерлок, словно беседа шла о погоде за окном.  
      — Правда? — саркастично переспросил Майкрофт. — Тогда откуда у тебя снова этот ужасный вид, словно ты только что сбежал из наркопритона? — раздражённо выплюнул он, подойдя к письменному столу и облокотившись на него. Во взгляде плясали гневные искорки.  
      — Скажи ему, — раздался голос сзади. Мэри появилась из-за его спины, обошла кресло и встала в паре метров от Майкрофта так, чтобы оба были в зоне видимости Шерлока. — Ну же, скажи.  
      — Со мной всё в порядке, — нарочно не слушая её, солгал он. Мэри грустно опустила взгляд в пол.  
      — Ты видел себя в зеркало? Это ты называешь «в порядке»? — зло проговорил Майкрофт. Он в самом деле думал, что слегка расширившиеся зрачки, отстранённый взгляд и подрагивающие ладони — следствие наркотиков. Бедняга даже не задумывался, что проблема совсем в другом.  
      — Прошу тебя, скажи ему. Тебе нужна его помощь, — умоляюще просила Мэри, но Шерлок будто отказывался её слушать.  
      — Ты сегодня же пройдёшь медицинскую экспертизу, от результатов которой будут зависеть наши дальнейшие действия. Иначе ты так себя в гроб загонишь, — грозно воскликнул Майкрофт, доставая телефон и уже ища нужный номер в телефонной книге.  
      — Может быть, я этого и хочу? — спокойно, словно сейчас не происходило ничего страшного, скорее ответил, чем спросил Шерлок.  
      — Что? — недоумённо спросил Холмс-старший, а телефон с не набранным контактом застыл в его руке.  
      — Я хочу этого. Хочу загнать себя в могилу, — смотря на брата, произнёс Шерлок такие страшные слова. Лицо Майкрофта выражало крайнюю степень испуга. Он наконец понял, в чём всё это время было дело; понял, что причиной такого состояния брата были не наркотики, а депрессивное расстройство. Шерлок перевёл взгляд чуть вправо и увидел, как Мэри ужасно подавленным взглядом смотрит на него, по её щекам скатывались едва заметные дорожки слёз.  
      — Тебе нужен психотерапевт, — обретя снова способность говорить, сказал Майкрофт.  
      — Я не буду ходить к психотерапевту, — не дав брату ещё что-либо сказать, категорически отказался Шерлок.  
      — Ты думаешь, _она_ бы этого хотела? — пошёл в наступление Майкрофт, понимая теперь, что его решение может повлиять на брата.  
      — Что ты имеешь в виду? — непонимающе спросил Шерлок.  
      — Мэри. Это ведь всё из-за неё, не так ли? — уже в открытую напирал Майкрофт, видя, что Шерлок реагирует так, как он ожидал. — Думаешь, она бы одобрила это? Думаешь, она бы хотела, чтобы ты так с ней поступил? — Шерлок удивлённо посмотрел на него, начиная понимать, к чему тот клонит, но всё ещё не будучи уверенным в своей догадке. — Своим поведением ты обесцениваешь её жертву. Она отдала свою жизнь, чтобы спасти твою, а ты так бездарно распоряжаешься ею. Когда-то я думал, что ты действительно полюбил её — всё говорило об этом, — но нет, ничего подобного не было. Потому что если бы ты её любил, ты бы никогда не поступил так… Не сделал бы её жертву напрасной, — едко и зло выплюнул Майкрофт, понимая, что только так можно спасти Шерлока. Он знал, что после этих слов брат задумается и примет его помощь. Возможно, не сейчас… Возможно, через неделю или две, но долго ждать он себя не заставит.  
      — Проваливай, Майкрофт, — негромко и почти спокойно произнёс Шерлок. Его голос едва заметно дрогнул, а взгляд притупился. Внутри бушевал ураган. Было видно, что слова о любимой задели его за живое, однако иного пути Майкрофт не видел.  
      — Хочешь ты этого или нет, Шерлок, но я не оставлю тебя. Не в этот раз. Не пойдёшь к психотерапевту, будешь, как маленький ребёнок, находиться под круглосуточным контролем нянек, — направляясь к выходу, проговорил Майкрофт, слегка успокоившись. Сейчас спорить с Шерлоком было бесполезно, нужно было дать ему время, чтобы всё осмыслить, но ни в коем случае не оставлять его одного. Он сам попросит помощи, когда придёт время, а сейчас нужно просто не дать ему скатиться ещё дальше.  


* * *

  
       _«Не скучай»_  
      Шерлок уже минут десять смотрел на конверт с коварной надписью и пытался понять, от кого это послание. Открыть его он не решался: какая-то необъяснимая сила мешала ему это сделать. Внутри всё напряглось, а мозг отказывался анализировать получаемую информацию.  
      — Не терзай себя, открой конверт, — не выдержала Мэри. Её глаза горели любопытством, а на губах застыла лёгкая улыбка.  
      — Выйдите из комнаты, — потребовал Шерлок у стоявших неподалёку мужчин.  
      Майкрофт не блефовал, когда говорил, что наймёт брату «нянек», если он не возьмётся за ум. Уже неделю за Шерлоком круглосуточно присматривали по три наёмных телохранителя, которые каждые два часа присылали электронный отчёт о происходящем на Бейкер-стрит и каждые двенадцать часов сменяли друг друга. Шерлока это особо не напрягало, но сейчас он не намерен был делить содержимое конверта с кем-либо ещё. Что-то подсказывало, что это послание содержит глубоко личный характер.  
      — Простите, мистер Холмс? — вопросительно поднял бровь один из мужчин — судя по всему, главный из них.  
      — Вы правильно меня поняли, покиньте помещение, — настойчиво и слегка раздражённо повторил Шерлок.  
      — Вы знаете, мне нельзя покидать пост, мистер Холмс, — спокойно ответил мужчина, не собираясь уходить.  
      — Если я захочу, я накачаюсь наркотиками до полусмерти и вы мне не помешаете. То, что вы до сих пор здесь и ещё ничего не случилось — следствие моего решения и позволения. Если вы сейчас не выйдете сами, я насильно вас выведу, и, поверьте, сил мне хватит, — злобно бросил Шерлок, смотря прямо в глаза собеседнику.  
      — Выпьем чаю, — поворачиваясь к своим коллегам, сказал мужчина и направился в сторону двери. Двое телохранителей беспрекословно последовали за ним. Шерлок закрыл за ними дверь и вернулся к своему столу, принявшись снова разглядывать конверт. Мэри всё это время молчала, лишь слегка улыбалась и качала головой.  
      — Меня не покидает чувство, что здесь что-то не так. Похоже на Мориарти, но это не он, скорее, желание ему подражать. Кто-то явно хочет, чтобы меня заинтересовал этот конверт, — начал размышлять Шерлок, ощупывая и нюхая бумагу. — Как думаешь, что там? — поднимая взгляд на Мэри, спросил он.  
      — Диск, — не задумываясь, ответила она. — Ты понял это сразу же, как только ощупал конверт. Я в твоей голове, помнишь? Я знаю всё, о чём ты думаешь, — грустно смотря на него, сказала Мэри. — Включи его. Ты не узнаешь, что там, пока не посмотришь, — настаивала она, и в конце-концов Шерлок подчинился.  
      Он вскрыл конверт и, как и полагал, достал оттуда диск. Включив компьютер, он вставил свою находку в дисковод и стал ждать загрузки, после чего нажал на кнопку «Воспроизвести». На экране почти мгновенно появилось изображение, которое заставило Шерлока затаить дыхание. Внутри что-то заныло, но сейчас ему было наплевать на своё чересчур сентиментальное поведение. С экрана ноутбука на него смотрела Мэри… Живая, настоящая и со своим извечным пронзающим взглядом. Она улыбнулась в объектив камеры, видимо, поняв, что начала съёмку, и отошла на пару шагов назад, чтобы её было лучше видно.  
      — Привет, Шерлок, — начала она с капелькой азарта в голосе, но почти сразу же сникла, как-будто вспоминая цель этой записи. — Если ты смотришь это, значит, меня уже нет, а ты так и не смог с этим смириться. Я очень надеюсь, что ты никогда не увидишь эту запись, но, если это всё-таки случится, ты должен мне кое-что пообещать…  
      Шерлок вслушивался в каждое её слово, наблюдал за каждым её движением, стараясь ничего не упустить. Казалось, что он даже дышать перестал.  
      — Пообещай мне, что ты не загонишь себя в могилу после моей смерти. Я знаю, что тебе сейчас очень сложно… Намного сложнее, чем кому-либо другому. Я знаю тебя, Шерлок. Ты не солдат, как Джон, ты не сможешь пережить это стойко и спокойно, ты начнёшь топить свою боль либо в наркотиках, либо в попытках загнать себя в угол. Ты не привык быть под таким давлением сантиментов... И когда это случится, ты даже не будешь знать, что делать. Тебе нечего терять, поэтому ты посчитаешь, что скатиться вниз — это идеальный вариант. Но это не так, Шерлок… Это не так.  
      Он тяжело сглотнул и на мгновение поднял взгляд над монитором. Напротив стоял его личный образ Мэри, который так давно поселился в его голове, и грустно на него смотрел.  
      — Сейчас кажется, что у тебя ничего не получится, что пережить всё это просто невозможно, но я обещаю тебе: пройдёт немного времени и станет легче, — она на мгновение замолчала, а затем сделала глубокий вдох и продолжила: — А чтобы тебе было проще решиться, у меня будет к тебе просьба: пожалуйста, позаботься о Рози. Ты нужен ей… именно ты. Не дай ей вырасти с глубоким чувством одиночества. Не оставляй её одну, — глаза Мэри заблестели, а голос стал заметно подрагивать. — Джон не сможет дать ей то, что нужно. Он постарается похоронить всё, что связано со мной, глубоко внутри себя, не обсуждая это ни с кем, — даже со своей дочерью. Но когда она подрастёт, то захочет узнать обо мне. Пожалуйста, будь рядом. Скажи ей, что я очень люблю её. Не оставляй мою девочку, — по щеке скатилась одинокая слеза, на которую сама Мэри даже не обратила внимания, что не укрылось от Холмса. — Сделай это… Сделай вопреки своим желаниям и страхам… Сделай это ради меня. Я знаю, ты не сможешь отказаться от моей просьбы, и так будет лучше, поверь, — она замолчала на несколько секунд, словно обдумывая, стоит ли говорить что-то ещё или уже пора выключить камеру. — И ещё… я люблю тебя, Шерлок. Но ты ведь и так это знаешь, верно? — она сказала последние слова слишком спокойно, словно давно отрепетировала, в какой форме и с какой интонацией лучше произнести. Он не знал этого… Только предполагал. И всегда страшился уверенно сказать, что именно она чувствует, поскольку боялся ошибиться, а сейчас она прямо говорила ему, что любит… И он не смог сдержаться. Глаза защипало, и Шерлок зажмурился, пряча лицо в ладони. — И я знаю, что это взаимно, — он знал, что всё было на поверхности, но по каким-то причинам никто ничего не замечал…  
      Люди — идиоты, он всегда об этом говорил… Все, кроме неё. Она видела абсолют. И всё было понятно с самого начала. Только вот, когда именно это началось, Шерлок не мог вспомнить… Когда они танцевали медленный танец на её свадьбе? Когда всплыла на поверхность вся её прошлая жизнь и он защищал её перед Джоном? Когда посмотрел её флешку? Когда ради неё убил Магнуссена? На этот вопрос сложно было ответить. Он тяжело вздохнул и поднял голову, снова устремив взгляд на экран.  
      — Поэтому, пожалуйста, не делай глупостей, хотя бы в память обо мне. Ты сможешь, я верю, — закончила Мэри, после чего спустя пару секунд подошла ближе к камере, и запись оборвалась.  
      Шерлок ещё долго смотрел на тёмный экран компьютера, пытаясь прийти в себя. Мысли роились в голове подобно пчёлам. Он знал, что она права, ему нужен этот толчок, чтобы подняться. И Мэри выбрала очень эффективный способ, потому что отказать ей он действительно не сможет. Она и правда знала его очень хорошо. У него порой было ощущение, что та знала его даже лучше, чем он сам.  
      — Что ты думаешь? — вставая из-за стола, спросил Шерлок чуть дрогнувшим голосом, смотря на Мэри, которая стояла, облокотившись о стену.  
      — Не я думаю, а ты, — мягко поправила его она, — И ты думаешь, что я умница, — улыбаясь сказала она. — А ещё ты думаешь о Рози. Почему ты не навещал её всё это время? — серьёзно спросила она. Шерлок опустил взгляд в пол.  
      — Ты знаешь, почему, — туманно ответил он. Желания озвучивать это не было совсем. Да и зачем говорить очевидное?  
      — Нет, скажи. Ты должен услышать это от самого себя, — настаивала Мэри.  
      Шерлок в упор посмотрел на неё, после чего запрокинул голову вверх и, простояв так несколько секунд, думая о чём-то своём, снова устремил взгляд на неё.  
      — Потому что я боюсь, что не смогу любить её так же сильно, как раньше. Она сильно на тебя похожа… Порой мне кажется, что каждый раз я буду видеть в ней тебя и каждый раз мне будет настолько больно, что когда-нибудь я перестану любить её. И наступит день, когда она поймёт меня и начнёт чувствовать себя виноватой, а этого не должно случиться. Она не заслуживает подобного. Я хочу уберечь её, только и всего, — горячо высказал он, усаживаясь в своё кресло. Он сел, опершись локтями о колени, и обхватил голову руками. Мэри подошла к нему сзади и провела ладонью по его волосам, обняла за плечи, поцеловала в висок и прислонилась щекой к его голове. Шерлок готов был поклясться, что физически почувствовал её, хоть и понимал, что это, увы, невозможно. Насколько порой огромной бывает сила мысли! Он настолько поверил в её присутствие, что даже начал чувствовать это. Если так будет продолжаться, он перестанет различать реальность и свои фантазии.  
      — Она поможет тебе справится со всем. Ты нуждаешься в ней так же сильно, как и она в тебе. Признай это, Шерлок: вы нужны друг другу, — тихо прошептала Мэри. По щекам её бежали слёзы, но голос даже не дрожал. Она отстранилась от него и присела перед ним на корточки, беря за руки. — Пора вернуться в реальность, Шерлок. Ты ничего не добьёшься, если не сделаешь этого… ты должен меня отпустить, — смотря ему в глаза, сказала она. — Позвони Майкрофту, он поможет. Это не так страшно, как кажется. Всё будет в порядке, — уговаривала она, понимая, что финал на самом деле уже близок. Он к нему готов.  
      — Нет, — прошептал Шерлок. — Джон был прав: ничего не в порядке… И уже никогда не будет. — тоскливо смотря на неё, продолжил он, уже зная, что сделает дальше. — Но это нужно принять и жить дальше, так? — Мэри кивнула, чувствуя, как щиплет глаза и бегут по щекам слёзы. Шерлок достал из кармана брюк свой телефон и набрал нужный номер. Послышались первые гудки, которые почти сразу же оборвались и сменились знакомым голосом.  
      — Шерлок? — отчаянно стараясь скрыть своё беспокойство, ответил Майкрофт.  
      — Мне нужна помощь, — не переставая смотреть на Мэри, только и сказал Шерлок. Майкрофт на другом конце линии медленно опустился в своё кресло, испытывая колоссальное облегчение. Начало положено, а это главное.  


* * *

  
      —…а потом он стал пиратом и стал путешествовать по всему свету на своём… — оборвав предложение на полуслове, Шерлок замолк, заметив, что Рози уже уснула. Малышка лежала на его груди и сладко посапывала. Шерлок открыл этот приём ещё две недели назад, и с тех пор каждый раз, когда наступало время сон-часа, он ложился на свой диван, брал к себе малышку и убаюкивал какой-нибудь сказкой. Джон в последнее время стал чаще оставлять дочь с Шерлоком в рабочее время, а девочке это только нравилось.  
      Мэри оказалась права, говоря, что Рози поможет ему со всем справиться. Перед ней он чувствовал какую-то ответственность и поэтому старался быть лучше.  
      Он записался к психотерапевту и теперь ходил по два раза в неделю на приём. Он рассказал Майкрофту всё, что его беспокоит, и даже то, что видит Мэри. И вопреки всяким ожиданиям получил поддержку от брата. Майкрофт старался всячески помочь Шерлоку прийти в себя. И, надо признать, результаты были: он стал реже видеть любимую, стал контролировать своё эмоциональное состояние, вернулся к расследованиям. Джону же он не рассказывал ничего. Ни о послании, ни о том, что Шерлок вообще видел Мэри — ему знать было не нужно, и тот молчал.  
      Только Шерлок переложил Рози с себя на диван и обложил подушками, чтобы та не упала, раздался стук в дверь. Он повернул ключ и распахнул дверь. На пороге стоял Майкрофт, неизменно опираясь на свой зонтик. Он по-прежнему ежедневно заходил на Бейкер-стрит узнать о самочувствии брата. Шерлок пустил его внутрь и тихо закрыл дверь.  
      — Прошу, будь тише, я только уложил Рози, — вполголоса проворчал Шерлок, поворачиваясь лицом к брату.  
      — Выглядишь гораздо лучше, — проигнорировав его реплику, но всё же понизив голос до минимума, сказал Майкрофт. Шерлок и правда выглядел намного лучше, чем полтора месяца назад: он побрился, привёл свой внешний вид в полный порядок, стал чаще выходить на улицу и разговаривать. А из закрытой двери всё реже стала доноситься заветная мелодия, которая навевала безудержную тоску на играющего. Теперь он играл её только для Рози, потому что девочке она по какой-то причине очень нравилась. Шерлока иногда посещала мысль, что, когда Рози вырастет, она раскусит его и поймёт, что он чувствовал, когда писал эту музыку. Но пока этого не происходило, он играл её для своей любимой крестницы.  
      — Ты уже говорил это вчера, — слегка язвительно, но беззлобно отметил Шерлок.  
      — Был сегодня у психотерапевта? — пропуская мимо ушей замечание младшего, серьёзно спросил Майкрофт. Полтора месяца назад он договорился с лучшим психотерапевтом города, которого и посещал сейчас Шерлок. Он знал, что, если Шерлок сам попросил помощи, он не станет пропускать сеансы, но всё же каждый раз неизменно задавал один и тот же вопрос.  
      — Конечно, мамочка, — снова съязвил тот. Майкрофт на секунду улыбнулся, что по своей сути происходило очень редко, но почти сразу же вернул прежнее выражение лица.  
      — Ты снова стал язвить, это хороший знак, — констатировал Майкрофт, садясь в кресло Джона. — С тобой всё в порядке? — становясь слишком серьёзным, спросил он.  
      — Ты прекрасно знаешь, что нет, — чересчур спокойно ответил Шерлок, садясь в своё кресло. Он ненавидел эту формулировку, особенно сейчас, когда всё было ужасно. Майкрофт понял сразу.  
      — С тобой всё будет хорошо? — после секундной паузы сказал он, перефразировав вопрос. Шерлок на мгновение задумался.  
      — Ради Мэри? Безусловно. Не сомневайся в этом, — уверенно ответил он, бросая короткий взгляд на Рози и вспоминая последнее сообщение Мэри.  
      — Ты всё ещё видишь её? — спросил Майкрофт. Шерлок тут же сник и опустил взгляд.  
      — Иногда. Уже реже, — коротко бросил он, давая понять, что не хочет об этом говорить. И за спиной Майкрофта увидел _её_. Теперь она обычно появлялась тогда, когда он ловил себя на том, что думает о ней. Вот она — сила мысли в действии: он заставляет себя не видеть её, и этим провоцирует появление любимой. В последнее время она не разговаривала с ним… Даже когда он её видел, Мэри чаще всего не произносила ни слова. Он понимал, что это к лучшему, но от этого было только больнее. Ему не должно быть легче от того, что её нет. Это неправильно. Так быть не должно. И ему потребуется ещё много времени, чтобы по-настоящему принять правду.  
      — Ты рассказывал Джону что-то о твоём состоянии? — вдруг спросил Майкрофт, вытягивая Шерлока из собственных мыслей.  
      — Нет. Он не должен знать ни о моих чувствах к Мэри, ни о её последнем сообщении. Это ни к чему. Сейчас он думает, что всё это время я вёл себя так только из-за чувства вины. Не хочу его переубеждать, — сложив руки «домиком», почти прошептал Шерлок. Он медленно перевёл взгляд на сладко спящую Рози, к которой только что подошла Мэри. Он смотрел, как женщина проводит ладонью по голове девочки и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать… Очевидно, напоследок.  
      — И что же будет дальше? — произнёс Майкрофт, пристально смотря на брата. Мэри выпрямилась и снова повернулась к Шерлоку.  
      — Думаю, останутся двое мужчин, что сидят в запущенной квартире на Бейкер-стрит и помогают всем отчаявшимся и лишённым надежды, — не задумываясь, ответил Шерлок, словно всегда знал ответ на этот вопрос. Мэри улыбнулась ему, подойдя ближе, нежно провела ладонью по кудряшкам, как делала с Рози минуту назад и… пропала из виду. Шерлок в этот момент поймал себя на мысли, что практически не почувствовал её прикосновения… И даже не знал, радоваться этому или нет. Он также не знал, когда увидит её в последний раз или когда всё закончится. Но он знал, что так, как прежде, уже не будет, и с этим нужно научиться жить. И абсолютно точно знал, что придёт в норму, потому что обещал _ей_ позаботиться о Рози. И он обязательно выполнит своё обещание… Чего бы это ни стоило.  


**Author's Note:**

> 1) В музыке существует цветотональная система, из которой следует, что каждой тональности соответствует определённый цвет. Таким образом, ми-мажору, по определению Александра Николаевича Скрябина, соответствует светло-синий, голубой цвет; си-мажору, по определению Николая Андреевича Римского-Корсакова, — серый, тёмно-синий со стальным серовато-свинцовым отливом; а си-минор, по мнению Людвига ван Бетховена, — чёрная тональность.  
>  P.S. Яркий жёлтый, которым изначально отдаёт последняя часть композиции Шерлока, соответствует ре-мажору, по мнению и Скрябина, и Римского-Корсакого. Также ре-мажор на самом деле можно спутать с си-минором, поскольку эти две тональности являются параллельными друг другу.


End file.
